thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Here's Negan (Prequel Series)
Here's Negan is a Novel Spin-Off of AMC' The Walking Dead, featuring the backstory of Negan. It was published on August 19, 2018. Plot Synopsis Chapter 1 The novel opens with Negan in his garage where he beats a young boy at a game of ping-pong. Gloating over his victory, he challenges the boy's friends as they stand in shock. The defeated teen quickly runs away, humiliated as the others chase after him, apologizing for him being 'kind of a pussy'. Negan tries to stop them all from running but to no avail. He returns to his living room and sits back in his recliner, thinking and expecting consequences, when his wife walks in. Lucille approaches Negan and berates him for cussing out the teens; their parents had just called her. She explains that he is seen as a role model and needs to act better or else he'll be fired from the school where he works as a coach. Negan explains he only cussed out one of them and that he was just kidding, he elaborates that he's just trying to be the cool teacher and that they won't respect him if he acts like he has a 'stick up his butt'. Lucille sighs and hugs him, saying that he's a good man and has to act the part. Before Negan can answer, the woman suddenly collapses to the pavement. A scared and shocked Negan rushes to her side, hugging her and trying to make sure she is okay. An old man walks up and Negan yells at him to call 9-1-1. Later at a hospital, a doctor arrives to deliver Negan and Lucille horrible news: Lucille has terminal cancer. This leaves the couple heartbroken. A while later, while in the bed with another woman, Negan becomes distraught. When his lover asks what's wrong, Negan reveals his wife has been diagnosed with cancer. Negan's mistress quickly becomes angry at him, understanding that Negan told her this to make her feel guilty, and ends the relationship, cursing him and saying he is a bad man. Later, Negan reveals to his wife that he ended his extramarital affair. Negan's wife quickly becomes angry and while Negan explains that he ended his affair because he only loves her, she expresses distress over the fact Negan chose to stay with her, "the sick one", over a perfectly healthy woman. Negan hugs her and says he knows he is a "piece of shit", but he wants to spend time with her because she's his soulmate and she deserves to be happy. Some time passes, and as we see them spending time together at a park, their house, Lucille's state worsens every time. After an unknown amount of time passes, Negan is then seen at a hospital bed with a now comatose Lucille. As a crying Negan is confessing his love and regrets to her, an alarmed doctor comes in and exclaims that the hospital has been evacuated, the area isn't safe and he must come with him. After refusing to leave with the doctor, because his wife cannot leave in her condition, Negan is told to save himself. He then looks at the window and is dumbfounded to see the chaos below him, as a car burns and a doctor flees from the dead. The apocalypse has started. Chapter 2 Negan continues to watch the outbreak unfold from the window of the hospital, and realizes that there's something wrong with the "people" on the street. He hears a sound and turns to the door to see a young man running past, and is instructed to run as well. He quickly shuts the door and blocks it with a cabinet. Negan then tells his unconscious wife that it's better that she's sleeping through the strange events unfolding and that everything should be normal once she wakes up, right before breaking down. He then hears a loud sound coming from the streets, prompting him to look down the window once more, only to see the situation has gravely worsened, with a larger number of walkers destroying a car, and bodies scattered all around. He then hears a sound behind of him, made by none other than his wife, who has fallen to the floor. Negan rushes up to Lucille to check on her, only to find she has died. Negan breaks down and starts sobbinng, until he hears a growling. He looks down only to see that Lucille has woken up,but her eyes are glazed over, her nose broken from the fall. She reaches out and growls at him causing him to fall back in shock. After a moment of disbelief, he tries to talk her back but to no avail. Teary eyed, he plants a kiss on her forehead as her weak body lays flat on the floor. He walks away and leaves the room to find a young boy fending off an attack by two walkers. One of the walkers grabs the boy as Negan rushes in to help. He fends off the two infected with a fire extinguisher and then starts to bludgeon them to death. When he stops, he is horrified at having to kill them. The boy thanks a shocked Negan for saving his life, introducing himself as Chanlder, and offers him help. Negan asks the boy if he could put down Lucille for him and the boy agrees. After putting Lucille down, Chandler returns and the two decide to leave the hospital, because Chanlder says he needs to get home. Negan offers him a ride home, saying that walking may be dangerous. As they make their way to the parking lot, they begin to bond, with Chanlder being quick to notice Negan's rude behavior. Negan says that he "traded in nice for funny a long time ago". He then goes on to explain to the boy that life is just a constant hunt for sex right before he stops himself. He asks the boy his age and Chandler says that he has sixteen. Chandler then asks if Negan's fine, because of his wife dying minutes before, and his weird behavior in light of that event. Negan reluctantly says he is. Arriving in the parking lot, Negan starts giving life advice to the kid, saying that is best for him if he waits to lose virginity using Moby Dick as an analogy. The analogy makes Chanlder smile, and he talks about a girl called Katelyn he likes and how he thinks that if he could protect her from the events unfolding, she'll like him. The conversation is cut short by a walker that emerges suddenly from behind a car, taking Chandler by surprise and bitting his troath out. Negan only watches helpessly in anger, before continuing to his car. Credits *Negan *Lucille *Simon *Dwight *Sherry *Amber *Frankie *Tanya *Arat *Gary *Laura *Joseph *The Saviors